


Mine

by Burningcities



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, SnowBaz, Vampires, fluff i think???, idek, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningcities/pseuds/Burningcities
Summary: ‘Nicodemus.’ It didn’t even sound like a question. The guy in the booth eyed Baz up and down, a grin forming on his lips. He moved his head to nod to the back, but lifted his eyebrows suggestively. It filled me with the urge to step between them. It felt an awful lot like possessiveness, though it wasn’t. Of course not.(OR: Simon and Baz go to the vampire bar to talk to Nicodemus. All the vampires make hearteyes at Baz and Simon can't handle it)





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fanfiction I post on here. I wrote this a while back, but I wanna get back into fanfiction so I figured I'd post this now. The tags are horrible bc I don't know what to say... I hope you enjoy though!

Simon  
We waited until well after midnight before entering the vampire bar, so they wouldn’t be hunting anymore. Baz knocked on the door and I watched him watch the big man opening the door. He was wearing his usual cool expression, like the man was wasting his time. The man opened the door a little further for us to enter. Baz walked forwards immediately, me close behind him.

As soon as we walked through the door, all heads turned to us. Or rather, to him. Most of them either snarled at me (like that was something new. Baz did it all the time), or they didn’t notice me at all. I didn’t need to use a spell to hear what everyone was thinking about him. It was obvious in the way they looked at him, the eyes that followed him, filled with desire. How the hell did he have this effect on people? (or vampires. Whatever.)

Baz pretended to be unaware of the stares, walking over to the first booth. 

‘Nicodemus.’ It didn’t even sound like a question. The guy in the booth eyed Baz up and down, a grin forming on his lips. He moved his head to nod to the back, but lifted his eyebrows suggestively. It filled me with the urge to step between them. It felt an awful lot like possessiveness, though it wasn’t. of course not. I shuffled a little closer to Baz anyways, just to let everyone know not to try anything. We shouldn’t waste any time listening to the fruitless flirting attempts of the vampires. He’d never had a girlfriend, and he wasn’t the relationship type. Then again, I would’ve never foreshadowed our truce, so what did I know? 

I followed Baz as he walked through a door in the back and down a flight of stairs. He asked another man about Nicodemus, who pointed at a guy next to a pool table. Baz moved over, lighting a cigarette as he walked. All vampires close enough for me to see in the dark room backed away, except for one. 

‘Nicodemus,’ Baz said to the man in the cheap looking suit. 

The man raised an eyebrow. ‘Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. What a nice surprise.’ 

Baz didn’t even wince at the sound of his full name. he didn’t even seem surprised that Nicodemus knew him. 

‘I’m here to talk to you about my mother’s murderer.’

‘Of course you are.’ Nicodemus nodded, adjusting the cuffs of his suit. 

He didn’t say anything else though. I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword, ready to get it out. Nicodemus’ eyes flickered over to me at the movement, so I decided to just roll with it, drawing my sword.

‘Tell him what you know,’ I demanded, causing him to snicker. 

‘Simon Snow. The Mage’s heir. You must be very courageous showing up in a vampire den, given what the Mage does to our kind. Courageous, or stupid.’

I started to take a small step forwards, but Nicodemus raised his hand. ‘I’ll tell you what I know, or at least some of it.’ 

I let my sword down, though I didn’t shed it. Just to be sure. 

Baz stuck out his chin slightly. ‘Talk.’ 

‘A few weeks before the attack, someone came to me to make a deal. That’s what I do for a living, I introduce people to whoever can help them. There’s not much else I can do, right?’ he grinned, showing us his missing teeth. 

‘A vampire who can’t bite, a magician who can’t do magic. Tragic. Anyway, as I was saying, a few weeks before the attack a particular client wanted the vampires to raid Watford. I refused, of course. My sister lives there and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to her, at least not if she doesn’t want it herself.’

‘Who made the deal? Was it the Humdrum?’ Baz asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

‘I can’t tell you his name. I’d die for sure if I did. I can only tell you he was one of you.’ 

Baz took a step forwards, but I rested a hand on his shoulder.

‘Let’s go,’ I said quietly.

‘He hasn’t told us anything useful yet.’ Baz hissed.

‘Let’s just go,’ I said again. This time he just nodded, throwing the still lit cigarette on the pool table. Nicodemus jumped back in fear, but Baz was already turned around, stalking up the stairs. He waited for me on top of them and together we started to walk to the door. However, when we passed the booth where Baz’d stopped the first time, a hand stuck out to grab Baz’s arm. 

‘You know, just because your little meeting didn’t go the way you wanted it to, doesn’t mean you have to leave all angry. I’m sure you can have some fun here.’ The guy winked, tucking Baz’s arm playfully. 

He must have been using some of his vampire strength, because Baz tripped slightly, though it still looked graceful somehow. He grinned as Baz did his best not to fall on top of him. 

‘tempting offer,’ Baz said, eyeing the guy up and down. I knew he was toying with him, but I felt that weird rush of possessiveness once again. It made my magic come to the surface. The guy looked over Baz’s shoulder to me, then back at Baz with a puzzled expression. Baz followed the man’s gaze to me and raised an eyebrow. 

He turned back to the man and subtly pulled his arm away from his grasp. ‘however, I’m afraid I have to give my friend here a ride.’ 

He turned around and didn’t even wait for me to follow as he walked outside. I stumbled after him, not caring about how clumsy I must've looked in comparison. When I turned after closing the door behind me, I saw Baz making his way to the car. Like that absurd flirt-session didn’t just happen. Fucking unbelievable. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into a narrow alley. 

‘Snow, what the f-‘ he started, but I pushed him against the wall before he could finish his sentence. ‘ What the hell was that back there?’

He looked confused. ‘What the hell are you talking about Snow?’

‘That whole flirting thing with that… that… that vampire!’ 

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. ‘You’re fucking unbelievable. That was barely even flirting. And why does it bother you anyway? Because he was a vampire? Or because he was a guy?’ 

I let out a frustrated growl. I didn’t even know why it bothered me this much. Or maybe I did. There was only one way explain him why. If I tried to tell him I would just trip over my words and say the wrong thing. I followed my instincts, smashing my lips against his. 

He was completely frozen, taken by surprise. (and probably also mortified.) I waited for him to regain his composure and push me away, but he didn’t. instead, he moved his hands, threading his fingers through my hair. I moved my hands from his shoulders to both sides of his face, rubbing my thumbs along his cheekbones. After a few minutes he moved his hands to push me away slightly, though he didn’t move his hands from where they were resting against my chest.

‘What the hell Snow?’ He asked, though it didn’t sound cold or mean, just surprised. 

‘Simon.’ I said.

‘What?’

‘Call me Simon.’ 

‘Okay. What the hell was that, Simon?’ 

I shrugged. ‘I believe it’s called kissing.’ 

He shook his head, as if to get his thoughts straight. (or not.) ‘Why did you do it?’ 

I shrugged again. ‘Because I wanted to.’ 

‘But you hate me.’ He was genuinely confused. It was kind of cute.

‘I thought this would make it clear I don’t.’ 

He blinked for a second, searching my face to see if I was sincere. Then he probably decided I was, because a small smirk appeared on his face. ‘I think I need some more convincing.’ 

I smiled as he moved his hands to my neck, pulling me to him again. Maybe we didn’t find any useful information about the Watford Tragedy today, but it definitely felt like we found the answer to something.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, how bad was that? Please let me know if I made any mistakes bc I don't have a beta reader and english isn't my first language. Hope you liked it!


End file.
